Talk:Kyoryu Silver
Should we wait? Aren't we jumping the gun with this page? I think we should at least wait until we have confirmation that there is a Kyoryu Silver. Who knows, maybe Kyoryu Red Carnival Mode will be the Ranger associated with Bragigas. And just because every other mecha this season has had a Ranger associated with it, doesn't mean Bragigas will. Remember when everyone thought there would be a Go-On Orange? Also, last mechas tend to not have anyone associated with them (Brachion, Daimugen, Machalcon, and Li-Oh to name a few). Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 17:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :We're not exactly jumping the gun. Bragigas' Beast Battery is silver, and we know that Bragigas has a partner (all 10 Zyudenryus do). Thus, there will be a Kyoryu Silver, though we know not who it will be yet. Kyoryu Red Carnival Mode is a powerup much like the Super Goseigers and Super Shinkengers. It's not going to be a partner to a Zyudenryu, though it likely will come from a Beast Battery of some sort. You say that last mechas tend to not have an associated partner, but how do we know this is the last mecha? Also, note your words carefully - "tend to" does not mean "always". In short, I think you pretty much answered your own question. ::Examples of last mecha which do have an owner are Megaranger (Silver's robo Mega Winger), Timeranger (TimeFire's V-Rex), and Gekiranger (Chopper's SaiDain). There's no trend for ownerless last mechas, sometimes it's owned by the mid-season additional ranger, sometimes it's a combining mecha with a piece belonging to each member of the core team, and sometimes it is just shared. Sorry, Iml, but your assumptions are incorrect. :::What are you guys talking about? We have to wait til Bragigas picture was released between late summer and early Fall. Future Beetle (talk) ::::No we don't. Bragigas has already been confirmed. We cannot add a picture until one is released, but the article itself can be created now. Brief summary To give the page a little bit more meat to it, I've drafted a simple edit to put into the page that you can use. I'd put it in myself, but it's read-only for me: ---- Kyoryu Silver(キョウリュウシルバー Kyōryū Shiruba) is a prospective Kyoryuger, partner of ZyuDenRyu Bragigas. Given the fact that all Ten Great Zyudenryu have associated Kyoryuger partners, it is very likely that Kyoryu Silver will be appearing alongside Bragigas, though their identity and personal details are currently unknown. ---- Feel free to toss that on the page, so that it doesn't look like it's collecting dust. Chaosvii7 (talk) 09:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Changer The scans have shown that Silver will use a changer, a Red and Blue Gabrevolver called the Giga Gabrevolver. Gokaisilver19 (talk) 13:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Merge with Torin's page Since we see Torin holding the Giga Gabrevolver and with him being Bragigas' partner, shouldn't this page be merged with Torin's. --Senjuto 23:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sign your post properly in future, it's supposed to include a link to your user page and message wall. Anyway, yes, the pages do need to be merged.